fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luca - Dreamcatcher and Dreamscapes
Luca - Dreamcatcher and Dreamscapes is a special crossover game released on both Wii and Wii U. It features a new story, new worlds, and two modes, the Galaxy Story and the World Story. There are 6 playable characters and it is a 5 - Player game. This game is a 2.5D and 3D game. Storyline Plot It begins with Luca walking and talking to the Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom, helping others and jumping high. And Wingo, has came to the kingdom and joined her in an exciting adventure until a greedy, yet prideful and powerful elusive creature has appeared in front of Peach. He took her away and sent trouble around the area. As Luca tried to stop him, he cast a spell on her and her five friends. Before the Mushroom Kingdom vanished, seven friends came out from Peach's Castle and followed Luca, the four Toads and Wingo. Gameplay Its gameplay is similar to Super Mario Galaxy and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. However, there are new mechanics which are very hard to master. The game features 6 characters and each with their unique moves, and it features colored stars resembling each character from Gale and her friends which are found in the game. Levels Names of bosses written in each stage name indicates a boss level. Boss Levels and Normal Levels (Galaxy Story) Risky Stairs Galaxy *Hard Way *Shaking Low *Shipping Off (Dino Kalienta) Magic Wind Pipes Galaxy *Sneezing Way *Show - Off! (Golden Kamella) Crazy Stars Galaxy *Wallabye Show *Tumile Tumble (Mega Luma) *Shaking Nut (Mega Luma) Steaming Hive Galaxy *Sweating Out (Flaming Bee) *The Path of the Prideful Shaking Hall Galaxy *Out of Sight (Black Piranha) Crample Galaxy *Cracking Ways (Black Piranha) *Fail Fall Flying Galaxy *Own The Sky *Tornado Dive! (Mantle Eel) Fire Thunderstorm Galaxy *Hard Labyrinth *The Way to the Powerful *The Dark Stronghold (Juga) *Danger In Pride (Juga) *Shadow Behind The Back (Juga) *Powerful Prankster (Juga) *A Race Against Time (Juga) Boss Levels (World Story TBA Characters *Luca *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Wingo Supporting Characters (Angry Birds Stella and Qumi - Qumi) *Gale *Poppy *Dahlia *Willow *Oilo *Yusi *Shumadan Non - Playable Characters *Peach *Rosalina *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Critters *Koopa Troopas *Kamek *Koopalings Bosses Seven bosses are in the game. Some of them are fought more than once. *Dino Kalienta x1 (Only at Risky Stairs Galaxy) *Golden Kamella x1 (Only at Magic Wind Pipes Galaxy) *Mega Luma x2 (Only at Crazy Stars Galaxy) *Flaming Bee x1 (Only at Steaming Hive Galaxy) *Black Piranha x2 (Only at both Shaking Hall Galaxy and Crample Galaxy) *Mantle Eel x1 (Only at Flying Galaxy) *Juga x5 (Only at Fire Thunderstorm Galaxy) Minor Bosses *Boomba *Giant Green Luma *Eel *Jade Eel *Crazy Goomba Trivia *This is the first game of the Luca - Dreamcatcher and Dreamscapes series. *This is the first appearance of Gale and her friends. *Unlike other Mario games, each character has a special skill and can be activated by performing it on the Wii Remote/Wii U. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games